Jaime Swyft
Biography Jaime Swyft was born in 216 AC to Ser Kevan Swyft and Lady Alyane ____ As the eldest of five, Jaime was in charge of dealing with his two younger brothers, and his two sisters. As a young boy his upbringing was standard of a boy of noble birth. However much his father would train him, Jaime preferred to read about battles, instead of training to fight in them. The boy would read about the famous campaigns and battle tactics of Blackfyre Rebellion, when the Bloodraven Rebellion struck at eight years of age. In 224 AC, Jaime was left with his mother, brothers and sisters, while his father went off to war. During this period, his brother, Rolland Swyft, died of pox. The return of his father was short lived however, and when he was 11, went off to fight in the War of the Wicked. Tragedy struck again when his other brother, Devan Swyft, was taken from him after a bout of disease. Left with only his two sisters(Alysanne and Joy ) who he loved very much, and his mother, Jaime was forced into the life of Leadership from a young age, especially when his father returned from the War of the Wicked as a blind man with a missing leg. At the age of Six and Ten, Jaime was running Cornfield. As the ruler of Cornfield in name, Jaime was entrusted to lead his people, finally taking up the way of the warrior. He was considered a natural at his craft, a warrior without match. At the age of 24, he was knighted. Then the War of Unification began. As his father was bedridden and indisposed, Ser Jaime Swyft of the Cornfield proved his valor in battle, and revealed himself to be an even better Tactician) than a fighter. He brought victory after victory in his engagements, and was present for the death of Queen Daena, much to his dismay. Another tragedy struck him during the war, as it began to end, Ser Jaime suffered a great wound in his leg, nearly losing it in his time, and ending any hope of a life as a swordsman. Returning home to Cornfield a changed man, Jaime was thrust into full leadership through the death of his father in 248, making him the Knight of Cornfield. In 250 AC, Ser Jaime fell into a bout of depression, stuck with a cane and a special saddle for his horse with the rest of his life, his frustration and withdrawal led to the decrease of wealth and prestige of House Swyft. In his withdrawal, he began to invest more and more of his time into reading the tactics of the previous wars, learning Expertise in the art of Tactics. In 251 AC, Paxter met the Lady Dorna Banefort, and fell in love. For 3 years, she played a game of Hard-to-get, frustrating the crippled Jaime, believing himself to be not good enough. However in 254, Lady Dorna admitted she felt for him too, and they were married soon after. Breaking out of his depressive stupor with his wife, he began to turn the fortunes of Cornfield, with his love and partner Dorna. Together they bore seven children. (27, 25, 20, 20, 17, 14, 9.) His wife made his life wonderful, and helped the pain in his leg through emotional and physical support. In 270 AC, Durrans Defiance broke out. Jaime and his eldest son went off with the call of the Westerlands. Ser Jaime once again proved himself the expert military commander, leading a large force underneath Ser Martyn Lannister. At Highgarden, Jaime revealed himself a Beleaguer and an thorough Engineer, finding the best spots for attack. He and his son returned him unscathed and heroes of war. However, the final tragedy of the aging Ser Jaime struck. In 272 Lady Dorna gave birth to his final child, a daughter he named Dorna. His wife however, fell under sickness after birth, and died soon after. This destroyed him, harding his already hidden heart. Ser Jaime now rules Cornfield as staunchly as ever, his children feeling the effects of cold, distant father. Every time the pain in his leg flares, he thinks of Dorna. Family Family and Supporting Characters: Kevan Swyft, his father, d. 248 AC - Ser Jaime Swyft, Knight of Cornfield, b. 216 AC -his wife, Swyft, née Banefort b. 230 AC, D. 272 AC. Their children Ser Gerold Swyft, his heir (b. 254) Ser Rolland Swyft, b. 256, his whoring son Tywin Swyft, b. 261, called the Traveling Septon of Cornfield, twins to Alyssa Swyft Lady Alyssa Swyft, his warrior daughter, b 261 AC, twins with Twin Swyft Lady Alysanne Swfyt, his courtly daughter, b. 264 AC Lady Gemma Swyft, the poet daughter, b. 267 AC Lady Johanna Swyft, his youngest daughter, b. 272 His brother, Rolland died 224 His brother, Devan, died 226 His sister, Lady Alysanne, b 220 -her sons, Robar ___ - Symon ___ Her daughters, Alayne ____ His sister, Lady Rohanna Swyft b. 221, married a Swyft cousin. -Her daughter, Joy Marbrand, née Swyft, married to Joffrey Marbrand. The castellan of Cornfield, Ser Hugh Swyft His sons, Ser Gerold Swyft, called the 'Black Swyft ' - his son, Hubert Swyft His bastard son, Ser Ron Hill of the Pussywillows His second son, Ser Kyle Swyft the One Armed, the father of over fifty bastards from the Reach, borne during Defiance The master of arms of Cornfield, Ser Glendon Hill The maester of Cornfield, Maester Hubert Category:House Swyft Category:Westerlander